The Red Sun
by xXDeadlyRabbitXx
Summary: "One will endure pain, both physical and mental, By three beings who become detrimental, Corrupted minds who lack a conscience, Will listen to a mastermind's nonsense And the sun will rise blood red." This was the prophecy Shiverstep received before being killed, along with the leader, their secret dying with them. Follow the story a few moons later as the prophecy unravels...
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Sun**

**Prologue.**

It was time for all the medicine cats to go to the Moonpool. This was Shiverstep of WindClan, Fluidspring of Riverclan, Maplesplash and his apprentice, Sleekpaw of Shadowclan and Spiderclaw, with her apprentice, Rockpaw of Thunderclan. The cats gave each other a brief greeting before dipping their muzzles into the mystical water. Shiverstep's eyes slowly clamped shut, and she awoke, shrouded in darkness. She was now in the dream world, but was confused. Where were StarClan? A chill dashed down her spin, raising her hairs. A voice began to speak.

"_One will endure pain, both physical and mental  
By three beings who become detrimental  
Corrupted minds who lack a conscience  
Will listen to a mastermind's nonsense  
And the sun will rise blood red."_

Shiverstep arose from her dream. The prophecy rung clear in her head. It wasn't spoken by a specific member of StarClan, but more a raspy voice with a somewhat mischievous tone. Who was the prophecy regarding? And who were the three? She dashed back to camp, ignoring the calls of the other medicine cats.

"Fieldstar! I received a prophecy!" The old and wise, not to mention enormous leader lay in his den, sprawled across the floor. His head rose sharply to face the young medicine cat.  
"Go on, Shiverstep." Shiverstep took a deep breath and repeated the prophecy. Fieldstar's face remained unchanging, but mild panic rose in his body.  
"Do you know who the prophecy is talking about?" Shiverstep shook her head.  
"Hmm. What should we do about it?" Shiverstep paused for a moment, her tail flicking as she thought.  
"What if they are yet to be born? What if it's Bumblewing's kits?" Just then, the roof of the den collapsed and three cats ripped through the den to reach the two trapped inside. With one quick slash, two of the assassins killed both Fieldstar and Shiverstep, whilst the other one watched over. After it was certain the both of them were dead, he dashed over to the sleeping deputy, plucked a clump of hair from his pelt and placed it inbetween of the claws of the dead leader. With a puff of smoke, the intruders returned to the dark forest.__


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Sun**

**Allegiances.**

**WindClan**

Leader: Darkstar- A black and brown tabby tom with luminous green eyes.  
Deputy: Badgerstrike- The deputy, a black tom with a white belly and amber eyes.  
**Warriors:**  
Bumblewing- A ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.  
Applecrunch- A brown tom with green eyes.  
Mudbite- A dark brown, scruffy elder with brown eyes  
Snaketail- A light brown and cream she-tabby with white eyes (not blind).  
**Apprentices:**  
Rosepaw- A cream, sleek, elegant she-cat. (Medicine cat apprentice taught by Maplesplash)  
Blosssompaw- A tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Stickpaw- A brown tom with amber eyes.  
**Kits**  
Barleykit- Huge cream tomkit for his age.  
Hawkkit- Tabby tomkit with green eyes.  
Ravenkit- A black tomkit with yellow eyes.  
Solarkit- A golden she-kit with white socks and green eyes.

_(For the following I only put the necessary cats in the role list)_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Whitestar – A pure white she-cat with a surprisingly long tail.  
Deputy: Brackensnap- A brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.  
Medicine cat: Maplesplash- A light brown tom with green eyes  
(Apprentice: Sleekpaw- A smooth, pure black tom with green eyes)

**RiverClan**

Leader: Sleekstar- A grey and thin she-cat with impeccably clean coat.  
Deputy: Ruststep- A ginger she-cat with a black striped tail.  
Medicine cat: Fluidspring – A tiny black she-cat with vivid blue eyes.

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Wingstar- A huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Deputy: Raintail- A silver tabby with grey eyes.  
Medicine cat: Spiderclaw- A black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip.  
(Apprentice: Rockpaw- A big burly brown tom-cat who is actually really gentle.

**Dark Forest**

Morningstar- A truly massive cream tom with green eyes and jagged claws, sure to inflict more pain.  
Ivyslash- A calico she-cat with the longest claws.  
Crackleap- A small white tom with yellow eyes, catnip drug addict.  
**  
**


End file.
